Question: Add. $24.6 + 41.5 =$
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${2}$ ${4}$ $.$ ${6}$ $4$ $1$ $.$ ${5}$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${2}$ $\overset{1}{{4}}$ $.$ ${6}$ $+$ $4$ ${1}$ $.$ ${5}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $6$ $6$ $.$ $1$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({24} + {41}) + ({0.6} + {0.5})\\\\ &={65} + {1.1}\\\\ &=66.1 \end{aligned}$ $24.6 + 41.5 = 66.1$